If $m \angle LON = 180^\circ$ and $m \angle MON = 124^\circ$, what is $m \angle LOM$, in degrees? 124^\circ O L N M
From the diagram, we see that $\angle LOM$ and $\angle MON$ are supplementary angles. Therefore, $m \angle LOM + m \angle MON = 180^\circ$ Thus, $m \angle LOM = 180^\circ - m \angle MON = 180^\circ - 124^\circ = 56^\circ$.